


Let Me Kiss You

by Emme2589



Series: A Trio of Heroes [3]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Autistic Character, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Multi, No Smut, Polyamory, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, just a kissfic, though there is an innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emme2589/pseuds/Emme2589
Summary: Charles is self-conscious about making out. One day, Henry decides to find out why.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Ellie Rose, Charles Calvin/Ellie Rose/Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Henry Stickmin/Ellie Rose
Series: A Trio of Heroes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971646
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Let Me Kiss You

I like to think I'm a good kisser. After all, being able to properly kiss someone is imperative when you have a romantic partner, and I have two, so I always hope I'm not a disappointment to them.

I learned early on that I have to be much more gentle with Charles than I would be with Ellie. For example, I did this thing to Ellie wherein I'd initiate a kiss, wrap my arms around her, and push her over the couch so I was pinning her to the cushions with my body. It drove her absolutely wild, and I couldn't help the boost to my ego when she hummed in approval against my lips every time I was a little rough with her.

However, if I tried to do this to Charles, I'm sure he would freak out at being pinned down and get stressed about me being so forceful. Instead, when I wanted to kiss him, I would take his hands and settle them on my hips as I hovered near him, my mouth millimeters away from his. He liked being the one in control, so all I had to do was make sure he knew he had permission before giving up and allowing him to initiate. Sometimes I couldn't help myself, and I would let my hands wander underneath his shirt, or I would push him into the couch so I was sitting on top of him, but I still made sure he could easily pull away if he was uncomfortable, and that was usually all it took for him to want more, his fingers hooking into the belt loops and back pockets of my pants as his teeth grazed my throat. I still shiver just _thinking_ about when he did that.

But overtime, I began to notice something. A discrepancy, if you will, between my two partners.

Whenever I got curious and gave up control to Ellie during a kiss, she would almost always force her tongue into my mouth, pushing me against the wall or a piece of furniture or the floor even, probably taking advantage of my sudden submission. Ellie didn't usually have a particular taste to her, but sometimes I could taste coffee or an energy drink on her tongue, mixed with a hint of whatever she'd eaten that day. I loved doing this, because even when Ellie was forceful and bit me hard enough to leave marks all over my skin, her grip on me was still so careful, and occasionally she would break off to whisper in my ear, _"Is this okay?"_ which never failed to make my heart flutter.

But that time when I tried to push my tongue against Charles' lips, silently asking for permission to enter, he seized up and pushed me away, his hands shaking as he firmly pressed his lips together. He covered his mouth with both hands, quietly asking me not to do that, and needless to say, I never tried that again.

At first, I figured that kind of intimacy was just too intense for him, so I simply gave up. I was happy letting him kiss me however he wanted, but what made me question it again was when I had been making out with Ellie, and Charles got home without either of us noticing. Once Ellie saw him, she backed off from me, my saliva still dripping from her chin as she leaned in to greet him, but he jumped out of her grip, dodging her as he hurried into the bedroom and shut the door. It didn't seem to me like he was simply uncomfortable. It was more like he had a previous experience that went sour; Like a trauma response, but more mild. When I asked Ellie about it, she mentioned that she'd tried to make out with him before, not realizing he'd have a bad reaction to it, and he accidentally bit her tongue trying to shut her out, confirming to me that he had probably been in that situation before.

It didn't change my mind about how I would treat him of course, but it did make me curious.

So one day, when Ellie was out with friends and Charles and I were alone together, I brought it up, both of us lying together in bed and gazing at the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling.

"Charles?"

"Mhm?" he smiled in his special Charles way.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to...but do you have a particular problem with making out?"

His smile fell, and he sighed softly.

"Sort of?" he ran a hand over his forehead, "Promise you won't make fun of me?"

"Of course."

Charles' self-consciously rubbed his lips together, turning his head away so his expression was hidden from me, "Well...when I was in high school, I had this girlfriend who I tried to kiss like that? And, uhh...sheeee...sort of hated it? A lot?"

I didn't respond, and Charles looked over at me to make sure I'd heard him. His eyes were glistened over, like a child admitting that they took the last cookie.

I took his hand, rolling onto my side to better face him, "Why?"

"Why did she hate it? Oh, well you see, I have this uh...habit? Of, umm...eating a lot of peppermints. She, uhh, didn't like the taste. In fact, she was disgusted with me. See, I used to chew on pens, but my mom got sick of finding slobbery, chewed-up pens all over the house, so she bought me a huge pack of sugar-free peppermints from the dollar store, and the rest is history. I need to crunch on something, you know? It's...sorta, uh..."

I nodded, "I know. I've seen that rainbow infinity pin on your jacket."

His smile returned, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, "Thanks for understanding. I guess...I didn't want..."

I stroked his cheek, and he held my hand there, "You didn't want me to be disgusted?"

"Y-Yeah...or Ellie."

His hands migrated to my wrist, his mouth still pressing into a thin line.

"Charles...I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything, but if you wanna try making out..."

I left the question open-ended as Charles looked up at me, his lips against my palm.

"Will you be disgusted?"

"I doubt it. I like the taste of peppermint anyway."

Charles finally, really, opened his mouth, and his warm breath washed over my face. I always wondered why his breath smelled like peppermint. It was a smell I always associated with him, and so of course I'd grown to love it.

I leaned in closer, inhaling the scent of his cologne, _"Pull back anytime, okay?"_

He reached out, his hands trailing down my back until they'd found the waistband of my jeans. His chest pressed against my own, and our hearts pounded against each other. I was careful as I let my hands ghost over the skin on his neck, reaching under his shirt and feeling the goosebumps that prickled up in response to my touch. Charles pushed my head back with his forehead before his lips met mine, though he still firmly kept his mouth shut. I was patient with him though, parting my lips slowly to lap at the corner of his mouth. His lips slowly loosened until his hands held my hips against his and he finally let me in.

I very gently pushed my tongue into his mouth, making sure I didn't startle him, and was immediately overwhelmed by the peppermint taste. I sucked in a breath of air as my hands went up to hold his face, and I tilted my head to properly lock our lips, my tongue going in deeper as I was intoxicated by the menthol that clung to his saliva.

Charles whined into my mouth, squirming under my grip, and I quickly pulled away, "Sorry! Are you okay?"

He shuttered, whimpering, "Y-yeah. S-sorry. I just got a little overwhelmed."

He was covering his mouth again. Shoot. I must have gotten carried away.

"Hey, i-it's alright, Charles." I stammered, holding up my hands in surrender, "We can stop if you want."

Charles wiped his mouth with his sleeve, looking away as he tried to catch his breath. After a moment of silence, he took my hips again, "Just...let me do this, okay?"

I folded my arms behind my back, just above his grip on me, "Alright. You're the boss."

Those words were all he needed. He pinned my arms back as he kissed me again, one hand on the back of my head to hold me in place as he licked my lips.

He mumbled into my mouth, _"You sure you want me to do this?"_

The peppermint smell that washed over me made me woozy, _"Yeah. Go ahead."_

He lapped at my lips one more time before plunging his tongue into my mouth, and I opened up wide for him, my arms shaking as I forced them to remain against my back. I hummed against his tongue, which spurred him on. The peppermint smell and taste was so strong by now that it was the only thing I could perceive aside from Charles' prodding tongue. I felt trapped as he more firmly held my arms against my back, my breathing labored as he squeezed my ribcage just a little too tight. I knew as soon as he realized what he was doing, he would back off and apologize, so I did everything in my power to make sure that didn't happen.

Just as I had that thought though, he squeezed me way too hard. My lungs screamed for air, and I weakly cried out in pain.

"AHH!" Charles jumped back so quickly that he fell off the bed. I took a huge breath, pins and needles in my fingertips and toes as my vision blurred at the edges.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Charles climbed back up to me, his arms hovering over me as I recovered, "I didn't mean to do that! Henry, are you hurt!? Oooohh-kay. Okay okay. Please say something? You're kinda freaking me out here? Please!"

"Charles..." I gasped out, "I'm okay. I'm fine."

He just stared at me, his wavering frown apologetic.

"I mean it. You got a little too intense for a second, but god, I had no idea you could kiss like that! I'm impressed, Charlie!"

He grimaced, "Henry, please don't call me Charlie. Only my older family and the general call me that, and it feels really weird to hear you use the same nickname as my grandma."

I sat up, hooking my arms around his midsection as I breathed against his neck, _"I'm impressed, Charles. I wonder what else that tongue can do?"_

I felt the heat rise to his face more than I saw it, and I kissed his cheek before I pulled away to look at him, smug.

"Is that better?"

He glared at me, pulling me closer to mumble against my ear, _"You idiot. Just shut up and kiss me."_

***


End file.
